1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system for a helmet that is provided with a handset and a communication unit, and more specifically, to a connecting cable to be connected to the helmet via a magnet connector.
2. Description of Background Art
A communication system for enabling communication between occupants (intercommunication system) in which a speaker, a microphone, and electric contacts thereof are provided on the helmet of each occupant. A communication unit mounted on the vehicle and the helmet of each occupant are connected with a cable for enabling communication between each occupants riding on a straddling type vehicle, such as a widespread use of a motorcycle.
In the intercommunication system developed for so-called motorcycle cops, a one-touch cable for a motorcycle cop's helmet for connecting between the communication unit fixed on the vehicle and the helmet is provided. The one-touch cable connects the communication unit and the helmet electrically and mechanically by connecting a magnetic-body-side socket mounted on the helmet and a magnet-side socket provided at one end of the dedicated cable.
In the related art described above, since the dedicated cable is provided with a magnet-side socket at one end thereof, when it is stored in the pocket or in the bag for carrying, magnetic field lines generated by the magnet may exert a damaging effect on a magnetic card or a magnetic recording medium in the pocket or in the bag.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to solve the problem in the related art described above and to provide a connecting cable for helmets in which to reduce a magnetically damaging effect on the magnetic card or the like, even if it is carried together with the magnetic card, the magnetic recording medium or the like.